Amor en el Caos: Especial de Navidad!
by TheGhostShadow
Summary: Navidad! Época de nieve, fiestas y regalos! En este Especial nos centraremos en Ash y Latias (Obviamente) y veremos como pasan esta festividad junto a viejos amigos mientras se enfrentan a un inusual peligro que amenaza con destruir la Navidad D: Lograran evitar la catástrofe y salvar el espíritu de la Navidad? Claro que si, que esperaban?


Era un día frío en la Región de Kanto, el invierno se hacia notar por las corrientes de aire helada que pasaban desde lo alto de Ciudad Pewter hasta la Isla Cinnabar, donde cierto Líder de Gimnasio se lamentaba que la calefacción de su Gimnasio había decidido dejarlo enfriarse. Uno pensaría que Blaine, al ser un Científico y un supuesto maestro en Pokemon Tipo Fuego seria capaz de hacer una simple compostura a un aparato tan sencillo de reparar. Se los juro, desde aquí puedo ver que esta mal, ese tubo de ahí debería estar conectado al motor, pero Blaine se ha dado cuenta? No, claro que no, el estaba muy ocupado buscando su herramienta para hacer un trabajo innecesario de reparación que se podría arreglar con cinta adhesiva. Detrás de el su fiel Arcanine solo sacudía su cabeza, hasta el sabia que estaba mal, pero su Entrenador no se daba cuenta.

Mejor dejemos al viejo con sus problemas y vallamos al otro extremo de Kanto, hasta la tranquila y aburrida Ciudad Cerulean, todos los habitantes se apuraban a hacer lo que sea que deberían hacer para poder irse a sus casas a tomar café como si fuera agua. Pero no los traje hasta aquí para ver a estos insignificantes humanos o a la maniática de Misty, no, si nos alejamos de la ciudad y vamos a un lado de ella podemos ver la entrada a una cueva donde se dice que hay Pokemones de terrible poder y fuerte actitud, pero mas importante, que el amo de todos esos Pokemon es...

Espera, espera, espera, demasiado drama, eso dejemoslo para la historia principal.

Como sea, el punto es que en lo mas profundo de ese agujero húmedo y solitario se encontraba un extraño Pokemon morado con forma de gato sin pelo que se preguntaba porque se le ocurrió ocultarse en ese lugar, no es que fuera el mejor. Claro, tenia la privacidad que quería, pero no tenía entradas de luz, no había mucho espacio, ni tenia una tienda cercana a donde poder conseguirse un snack, podría salir a Cerulean, pero era muy difícil navegar por la cueva y a Mewtwo no le gustaba la idea de perderse... Otra vez.

Peor aun, la humedad hacia que su querida cueva estuviera mas fría que en ese contenedor donde nació.

Mientras estaba sentado en un roca (la cual también estaba húmeda, por si se lo preguntaban) el Tipo Psíquico pudo ver como dos de sus Pokemon clonados se le acercaban, ambos temblaban de frío y apenas podían caminar.

-"M-M-me-meowwth" dijo Meowtwo.

-"K-K-ka P-Pi-Pika" siguió Pikatwo.

Porque ya saben... Siendo el Psíquico mas poderoso del mundo creerías que seria mas creativo en los nombres para sus creaciones.

Mewtwo se cruzo de brazos mientras gruñía. -"No se quejen, por lo memos ustedes tienen pelaje, yo tengo que quedarme así sin nada, estupido Equipo Rocket"

-"M-me-meow" dijo el gato sentándose en el piso y se frotaba sus brazos para calentarse.

-"Bueno, si , admito que no conseguir la calefacción que nos vendía ese Magmar fue un error" respondió Mewtwo recordando al Magmar que de alguna forma llego al fondo de su cueva y les ofreció el útil aparato.

-"P-p-pikach-chu!" reclamo la rata amarilla.

-"Si! Lo admito! Cometí un error! NO CREEN QUE LO SE?!" Mewtwo no es conocido por su paciencia, después de todo al ser maltratado al nacer y que tu mami te ponga en tu lugar en la primera película no te deja una buena actitud.

Lamentablemente al hacer su berrinche Mewtwo lanzó una onda de poder hacia el techo de la cueva, la cual no resistió el ataque y se derrumbo, haciendo que grandes y pesadas rocas convenientemente cayeran en la única salida de la cueva.

Cuando la nube de tierra se desvaneció, Mewtwo y el resto de sus clones tuvieron una linda vista de una pared de rocas, dejándolos atrapados. Pero no era gran cosa para el Tipo Psíquico, al fin y al cabo nunca salen a ninguna parte. -"Meh, gran cosa"

-"P-Pika" dijo Pikatwo cruzándose de patas.

Al escuchar eso Mewtwo casi le de un infarto. -"No! Hoy tenia que ir por la cena! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ok, ya, suficiente con el traumado de Mewtwo, después de todo este no es su Fic.

* * *

><p>Usando mi increíble poder de Autor, saldremos de la cueva e iremos a-<p>

-"Espera! No nos dejes aquí!" grito Mewtwo.

Uhhh... Como decía, nos vamos de ese pozo y hacemos un viaje sin escalas al pueblo natal de nuestro personaje principal, Ash Kétchup... Perdón, Ketchum, quien estaba despierto y lleno de la energía del espíritu navideño que estaba en el aire.

-"Zzz" dormía Ash pacíficamente en su cama.

Dije, quien estaba despierto y LLENO DE ENERGIA!

-"Hmm... Huh?" el Entrenador por alguna razón despertó, lentamente se levanto de su cama teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Latias y bostezo, listo para iniciar su día.

-"Vaya, siento como si no hubiera hecho nada en meses.. Que no estaba en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak? se pregunto el Entrenador. -"Meh, como sea"

Detrás de el, Latias igual despertaba al escuchar la voz de Ash (Si, estaban en la misma cama y NO estaban haciendo nada sucio... Al menos no ahora), frotó sus dorados ojos con sus garras y bostezo mientras se recargaba en la espalda de Ash, mirando por la ventana como caía la blanca nieve. -"Buenos días Ashy"

-"Buenos días Latias" regreso el saludo Ash mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novia y se levantaba de la cama, tomando una sudadera que había dejado a la mano por si hacia frío.

La dragona igual se levanto, o mas bien floto de la cama y fue a despertar a Pikachu y a Buneary, quienes tenían su cama propia y ambos seguía dormidos, el conejito estaba encima del ratón y el Tipo Eléctrico babeaba su almohada sin parar.

-"Hey, chicos, despierten" dijo Latias mientras los sacudía con su garra lentamente.

El primero en despertar fue Pikachu, quien al sentir la humedad de su propia saliva en su cara dio un salto para separarse de ella, pero al hacer eso lanzó a Buneary fuera de la cama, quien dio una vuelta en el aire y cayo al piso.

-"Ouch!" se lamento Buneary. -"Hey! Que paso?"

-"Es Navidad!" respondió Latias con una sonrisa, ignorando por completo el hecho de que el conejito casi se rompe la cabeza en la caída.

Al escuchar eso se formo una sonrisa en la cara de Ash. -Oh, es cierto! Ya es Navidad! Lo había olvidado"

ಠ_ಠ

Esa fue la cara que Pikachu, Latias y Buneary le dieron a Ash cuando dijo eso.

-"Ash, como vas a olvidarte sobre la Navidad si cada centímetro de Kanto esta cubierto de nieve y adornos navideños?" dijo Pikachu.

-"O como tu madre a estado cantando villancicos desde hace semanas?" siguió Buneary.

-"Y has estado comiendo galletas todos los días" Latias señalo a un plato que estaba a un lado de la cama de Ash en una mesa, el cual aun tenía un par de galletas con forma de árbol de navidad, de un Stantler y de una esfera.

-"Oh, eso... Bueno, creo que me distraje un poco" dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Pikachu y Buneary solo rieron mientras sacudían su cabeza, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Latias por otra parte estaba muy ocupada devorando las galletas, disfrutando del sabor. -"Mmm, delicioso!"

De repente alguien llamo a la puerta, sorprendiendo todos y haciendo que Latias casi se ahogue con las galletas. -"Hey chicos, si ya despertaron, bajen a desayunar"

Ah, Delia, la dulce madre de Ash, que seria del tarado de pelo negro sin ella?

-"Ok, ya vamos!" dijo Ash.

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos para arreglarse, Ash, Latias, Pikachu y Buneary bajaron como una estampida de Tauros y tomaron sus lugares en la mesa, donde un desayuno de Hot Cakes los esperaba. Ash y Latias no perdieron tiempo y se pusieron a comer, Pikachu y Buneary se comportaron mejor y esperaron a Delia, quien salia de la cocina con su propio plato de comida.<p>

-"Veo que alguien despertó con hambre" dijo Delia mientras veía a su hijo y a la dragona comer con rapidez.

Latias se detuvo y se sonrojo, un poco avergonzada. -"Perdón Delia, creo que se me pego el habito de Ash"

La dragona le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Ash con su ala para que comiera con normalidad. -"Ash! Modales!"

Ash asintió. -"Esta bien, esta bien..."

La pequeña familia continuo su desayuno, hasta que Buneary noto algo extraño. -"Hey, que no se supone que Latias debería estar en su forma humana?"

-"No en este Fic" respondió Pikachu bebiendo un poco de chocolate. -"Aquí todo cambia"

-"Por que?" pregunto Delia.

-"Magia de la Navidad supongo" respondió Latias.

Con eso le basto a Delia. -"Me parece bien"

Una vez que terminaron, todos llevaron sus platos a la cocina y fueron a la sala, donde charlaron por un rato hasta que se aburrieron. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el teléfono de la casa sonó, Delia respondió a la llamada y después de unos minutos colgó.

-"Parece que tendré que salir" dijo Delia.

-"Huh? A donde?" pregunto Buneary.

-"Debo de ir a casa de una amiga, al parecer tiene problemas con una receta que le di" explico Delia. -"Espero no tardar mucho"

-"Y que se supone que hagamos nosotros?" pregunto Ash.

-"No se, porque no ve la televisión? Estoy segura que habrá algo que te guste" Delia río. -"Aun recuerdo cuando tu y Gary pasaban horas viendo ese especial navideño de los Teletu-"

-"Ok! Ya entendí" dijo Ash, deseando tener su gorra con el para cubrirse la cara, apenando de escuchar que le encantaban los Teletubies cuando era pequeño.

Mientras Pikachu rodaba en piso riendo como un maniático, Delia tomo su abrigo y salio de la casa, dejando al grupo solo y aburrido. Bueno, no tanto, Pikachu parecía que no pararía de reír por un buen rato y Latias simplemente estaba recargada en Ash, disfrutando de su compañía y de la tranquilidad del ambiente. Buneary acomodaba su pelaje esponjoso y Ash trataba de recordar donde dejo su Pokedex...

Esto duró unos minutos hasta que Ash no soporto el aburrimiento. -"Ok. ya no puedo mas! Quiero hacer algo!"

Latias floto a un lado de el. -"Y que quieres hacer?"

Ash iba a responder, pero el sonido de algo cayendo afuera les llamó la atención. La ventana que daba al jardín delantero de la casa dejaba ver como había dejado de nevar y la nieve se había acumulado por montones, dandole a Pueblo Paleta una bella capa de nieve que gritaba por ser usada para una guerra de bolas de nie-

-"No" dijo Latias.

...

Que?

-"Dije que no, no voy a salir haya afuera" siguió la dragona cruzándose de garras.

Oye, espera, se supone que no saben que estoy aquí!

-"Si, claro, como es muy difícil no notarte" contesto Latias.

Ash miro a su novia. -"Latias, estas peleando con el Autor?"

Latias lo ignoró. -"No se que estés planeando pero no voy a salir"

Pero por que no? Si jugar con la nieve es muy divertido! Ya quisiera hacerlo yo.

-"Por si no lo has notado, soy Tipo Dragón, y sabes bien que los Dragones y hielo no se llevan" explico Latias mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a Ash. -"Y la verdad no me gusta para nada la idea"

Oh, en serio? Malas noticias Latias, yo soy quien tiene el control aquí, y ni Arceus puede hacer algo al respecto.

En medio de la sala, un portal se abrió y de el salio la cabeza de Arceus. -"Alguien dijo mi nombre?"

-"NO!" gritaron todos.

El Pokemon Alfa solo gruño y regreso a su dimensión, murmurando algo sobre estar solo.

Bueno, como decía, aunque no quieras, van a salir, van jugar en la nieve y VAN A DIVERTIRSE!

-"Pues no lo voy a hacer" dijo Latias.

* * *

><p>Ash, Pikachu y Buneary estaban arrojándose bolas de nieve, el Entrenador se agachaba mientras que Buneary de alguna forma le arrojaba nieve sin parar, Pikachu por otra parte estaba oculto, esperando su oportunidad para atacar, sabia que estaban cerca, seguían riendo y acercándose a donde quería, solo un poco mas.<p>

-"No puedo creer que estoy aquí" gruño Latias mientras estaba sentada en una banca del parque donde estaban jugando los demás, estaba en su forma humana y vestía un atuendo de invierno bastante cálido el cual mantenía su elección de color blanco y rojo.

No te quejes, al menos te describí con algo caliente.

-"Aun así tengo frío!" se quejo Latias.

Como sea... Ejem, ejem. Al fin Ash y Buneary estaban parados donde podrían ser presa fácil de Pikachu, sonriendo, el ratón como nieve con sus garras y cola, dio un gran salto, dio dos vueltas en el aire y... Fue recibido por dos bolas de nieve, las cuales hicieron que perdiera su concentración y cayera de nuevo a la nieve.

-"Noooo!" se lamento el ratón. -"Ya casi los tenía!"

Buneary sonrió mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. -"Aww, no te sientas mal Pika, estoy segura que para la próxima lo lograras"

El ratón gruño mientras se quitaba la nieve de sus orejas. -"Como fue que me vieron?"

-"Llevo años de conocerte Pikachu, esta mas que claro que voy a saber lo que vas a hacer" dijo Ash.

Eso, y que tu cola se podía ver entre la nieve.

Pikachu volteo a ver a su cola. -"Es la ultima vez que me traicionas"

Ash y Buneary rieron ante la expresión de Pikachu, pero su diversión no duro mucho cuando de repente una bola de nieve golpeo la cabeza del muchacho. -"Ouch, hey, pero que... Gary?"

El Rival de Ash se acerco al grupo con otra bola de nieve en sus manos, detrás de el su Umbreon se apresuro a reunirse con Pikachu, quien a pesar de también ser su rival tenían una buena amistad. -"Hey Ash, como estas?"

Ash se sacudió la nieve y fue a reunirse con Gary, quien dejo caer la bola para poder saludar a su amigo. -"Bien, gracias por preguntar. Que sorpresa verte aqui de nuevo en Pueblo Paleta"

-"Lo se, sobre todo cuando no he aparecido en Amor en el Caos" respondió Gary. -"De alguna forma termine en el especial"

-"Y que tal todo? Por lo que me entere en XY, estabas en Kalos" dijo Ash.

-"Huh? Ah si, fui a Kalos para ver si podía aprender algo de la Mega-Evolución con el Profesor Sycamore, pero ni siquiera pude acercarme al Laboratorio, el lugar estaba lleno de admiradoras del sujeto" se quejo Gary. -"No puedo creer que haya alguien con mas admiradoras que yo!"

Ash le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. -"Ya ya, algún día tendrás mas que el"

Gary sonrió. -"Gracias... Y diganme, que esperan hacer? Porque no creo que se la vayan a pasar todo el día jugando en la nieve... Por muy divertido que parezca"

-"Espero que no" dijo Latias acercándose a Ash con Pikachu y Buneary en sus hombros.

-"Hola Latias" saludo Gary.

-"Espera, como sabes quien soy?" pregunto la dragona, confundida.

-"Leyó Amor en el Caos" respondió Ash.

-"Oohhh..." dijeron los tres.

-"Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no tengo idea de que hacer, esperábamos matar el tiempo un rato en lo que algo interesante sucedía" dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza.

Oh, yo puedo ayudar con eso.

Una explosión sacudió la tierra, haciendo que Pikachu y Buneary perdieran el balance. cayeran de los hombros de Latias. A lo lejos una nube de humo se levanto en medio del bosque y varios Pokemon Tipo Volador se alejaron del lugar. Ash fue el primero en reaccionar.

-"Que conveniente... D-digo, miren! Algo acaba de pasar! Vamos a ver que sucedió!" dijo el muchacho antes de salir corriendo rumbo al bosque.

Pikachu, Buneary y Latias fueron tras de el, mientras que Gary reía. -"No tengo otra opción, verdad?"

No.

-"Eso me imaginaba" Gary llamo a su Umbreon y sin perder un segundo mas igual siguió a Ash.

Pasando a la gente que se había detenido por la calle para ver que había pasado y subiendo una pequeña colina, el grupo se adentro al bosque que rodeaba Pueblo Paleta, a pesar de lo espeso de los arboles, la nieve había cubierto por igual cada parte del bosque, haciendo que caminar fuera un poco difícil. En su hombro, como siempre, iba Pikachu, quien tenia sus orejas en alto en caso de que llegara a escuchar algo, Latias y Buneary iban detrás, el conejito igual iba en el hombro de la chica y mantenía un ojo a sus alrededores. Por ultimo Gary y Umbreon se preparaban en caso de que tuvieran que pelear.

-"Rápido, ya estamos cerca!" dijo Ash mientras apartaba unas ramas de su camino.

El grupo se abrió paso entre la nieve hasta llegar al lugar de la explosión, frente a ellos estaba lo que parecía ser un trineo rojo completamente destruido, pedazos del vehículo estaban esparcidos por todas partes y entre los restos se encontraba un saco de lana rasgado. La nieve estaba movida por el impacto pero aun así se podían notar varias pisadas de personas y Pokemon por igual.

-"Que paso aquí? preguntó Gary no creyendo lo que veía.

Latias se acerco al trineo y removiendo un poco la nieve que cubría un lado pudo leer unas letras que decían "SC4Life"

Buneary iba a revisar el saco, pero sus sensibles orejas escucharon un llamado de auxilio a lo lejos. -"Escucharon eso? Siganme!"

Buneary se adentro otro poco al bosque con los demás atrás de ella y se encontraron con un Stantler de nariz roja tirado en la nieve, su pata delantera derecha se veía lastimada y no se movía mucho. Inmediatamente Gary se arrodillo junto al Pokemon y saco una Hiper Poción que llevaba con el.

-"De donde sacaste eso?" pregunto Ash.

-"Ni idea" respondió Gary.

El Stantler cerro sus ojos al sentir como ardía la poción en su cortada, pero luego se relajó cuando los efectos curativos de las bayas con la que estaba hecha le quitaron poco a poco el dolor. Los demás se acercaron a el para revisar si tenia mas heridas, pero por suerte no había mas.

-"Que te paso? O mas bien que paso allá junto a ese trineo?" pregunto Latias.

El Stantler suspiro. -"No estoy seguro, yo y mis hermanos íbamos volando junto con nuestro Entrenador cuando de repente unos Pokemon nos atacaron, perdimos en control y nos estrellamos, después unos hombres en ropa negra con una 'R' roja se los llevaron, solo yo pude escapar"

-"Ropa negra y una 'R'? Deben ser miembros del Equipo Rocket!" dijo Ash.

-"No puedo creer que en Navidad los perdedores del Equipo Rocket se atrevan a hacer cosas malas!" dijo Latias, furiosa con la institución criminal.

El Stantler intento levantarse, pero aun estaba muy débil. -"No puedo moverme mucho y es muy importante que mis hermanos y Entrenador sean liberados, por favor ayudenlos!"

Gary asintió. -"No te preocupes, nosotros los ayudaremos"

-"Hey! Se supone que yo diría eso!" se quejo Ash detrás de el.

Asegurándose de que el Stantler estuviera seguro, el grupo volvió a la zona del choque y siguieron el rastro de huellas.

-"Saben, no creen que aceptamos ayudar a ese Stantler muy rápido?" pregunto Latias.

-"Nah, no lo creo, siempre hacemos eso y normalmente eso nos lleva a la aventura del capitulo" respondió Ash. -"O si es un Pokemon Legendario, a un película"

-"Ah, ok, ya entiendo" dijo la dragona.

El grupo siguió su camino hasta que llegaron a una especie de escondite del Equipo Rocket, como se que era su escondite? Fácil, es el único edificio de color negro y con una R roja en todas partes en medio del bosque, tendrías que ser un Slowpoke para no darte cuenta.

-"Creen que ese sea el lugar a donde se llevaron a los Stantler?" pregunto Ash.

O podrías ser Ash Ketchum.

-"Hey! Escuche eso!"

A pesar de no haber nadie afuera haciendo guardia, el lugar se veía completamente cerrado, no había forma de entrar o salir mas que por la puerta principal. El grupo se acerco un poco mas y se detuvieron justo detrás de un árbol que quedaba en frente de la puerta. Gary y Ash se pusieron a planear una forma para entrar sin ser vistos, pero Latias tenía una mejor idea. Saliendo de su escondite, la chica pelirroja se acerco a la puerta y... Toco el timbre.

Espera, había un timbre?

Para la sorpresa de todos (Y la mía, no lo voy a negar) la puerta se abrió y salio un guardia. -"Hey, quien es-OOFF!"

El hombre no pudo terminar de hablar porque Latias le dio un Falcon Punch directo a la cara, lo cual lo dejo inconsciente al instante. Ash, Gary, Pikachu, Umbreon y Buneary se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Latias simplemente sonrió. -"Van a quedarse ahí todo el día con caras de Magikarp o van a entrar?"

Saliendo de su sorpresa, el grupo salio de detrás del árbol y entraron al edificio.

Curiosamente, el lugar era mas grande por adentro que por fuera y mas caliente, cosa que Latias agradeció. Todo estaba a obscuras y casi no se podía ver nada.

-"Donde creen que estarán los Stantler?" pregunto Umbreon mientras intentaba buscar el olor de los Pokemon reno.

-"No se, pero sigamos por aquí" dijo Latias mientras caminaban por un pasillo, pasando varias habitaciones hasta que llegaron al una intersección.

-"Genial, ahora que? gruño Ash.

-"No te lo voy a volver a preguntar gordito, donde esta Rodolfo!" grito una voz en un pasillo del lado izquierdo.

-"Escucharon eso? Vino de por aquí" Ash señalo el pasillo mientras caminaba por el.

-"De seguro es el Entrenador de los Stantler, vamos!" dijo Buneary.

El pasillo iba a dar a una habitación, donde no había nada mas que una silla donde estaba atado un hombre de barba blanca como la nieve, vestía un abrigador traje de color rojo y blanco y tenia un gorro del mismo color. Frente a el estaban dos miembros del Equipo Rocket los cuales sostenían un vaso con leche y galletas.

-"No se los diré nunca!" respondió el hombre.

-"Con que así va a ser? Muy bien, tu nos obligaste" el Rocket con el vaso de leche tomo una de las galletas, la sumergió en el liquido y después tiro la galleta al piso, donde se ensucio por completo.

-"No! No las galletas!" se lamento el hombre. -"Todos han sido malos! No esperen regalos esta noche!"

No dejando que atormentaran mas al hombre, Ash entro en accion. -"Pikachu, usa Impactrueno!"

Pikachu salto y en el aire y uso su característico ataque eléctrico, el cual conecto con los dos Rockets y quedaron inconscientes.

-"Jo Joooo! Que ha pasado?" pregunto el hombre.

Pronto tuvo su respuesta, Ash se puso frente a el mientras que Umbreon mordía las cuerdas y lo liberaba. -"Ah, me han rescatado! No pensé que alguien bueno estuviera por aquí"

Latias, al tener una mejor vista del hombre, reconoció su cara. -"No puede ser, tu eres..."

Santa Claus sonrió. -"Jo Jo! Hola Latias!"

Todos sonrieron al ver al jovial hombre de rojo ante sus ojos, Santa Claus existía! Y estaba frente a ellos!

-"Santa! No puedo creer que el Equipo Rocket te haya atrapado" dijo Gary.

Santa suspiro. -"Ni yo Gary, ni yo. Fue un descuido que me costo caro"

-"Espera como sabes su nombre?" pregunto Buneary.

-"Soy Santa Claus mi buen conejito, es mi deber saber los nombres de todos los niños que se portan bien" dijo Santa mirando a Ash. -"Y los que se portan mal" dijo mirando a Gary.

-"Hey! Ya no soy malo desde Diamante y Perla!" protesto el Rival de Ash.

Santa Claus, río. -"Jo Jo! Lo se, lo se, solo me divertía un poco"

-"Uhhh, no quiero interrumpir, pero que no deberíamos de estar buscando a los demás Stantler?" pregunto Pikachu.

Santa dejo de reír. -"Joooo, tienes razón"

-"Pero por donde buscamos? Este lugar es enorme!" dijo Umbreon.

-"Dejenmelo a mi" Santa junto sus manos mientras que un brillo rojo las envolvió. Pikachu reconoció lo que iba a hacer.

-"Ah, los vas a localizar con magia navideña?" pregunto el ratón.

El brillo de las manos de Santa se apago y en su lugar quedo... Un GPS.

-"No Pikachu, lo haremos con esto" dijo Santa encendiendo el GPS. -"Y por lo que puedo ver, mis fieles amigos están por aquí! Siganme!"

Santa salio corriendo con el grupo detrás de el. A pesar de los kilos que tenia encima, el viejo sabia correr rápido.

-"Bueno, si, tengo que entrenar en caso de que un Houndour o un Growlithe me persiga" dijo Santa.

Huh, suena legitimo...

Siguiendo los constantes 'beeps' del aparato, Santa y los demás llegaron a una puerta enorme, la cual parecía muy importante y convenientemente no tenia ni un guardia.

-"Desde cuando el Equipo Rocket se hizo tan incompetente?" se pregunto Ash.

-"Desde que Jessie, James y Meowth fueron ascendidos a entrenadores de reclutas" dijo Santa mientras forzaba la puerta a abrirse con su súper-fuerza.

Las puertas eran la entrada a la habitación principal de la base, y por lo consiguiente, la oficina de Giovanni. Hablando del Líder del Equipo Rocket, estaba vestido como Santa e intentaba hacer que los Stantler tiraran de su trineo personalizado.

-"Vamos! Tiren! Les digo que tiren!" gritaba Giovanni.

-"Sabes, no van a hacer nada si no los tratas con amor" dijo Santa.

Giovanni se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Santa junto con Ash y los demás acercarse. -"Que? Imposible! Como es que llegaron aquí?"

-"Por la puerta" dijo Latias señalando a la puerta.

Giovanni gruño mientras se bajaba del trineo, los Stantler estaban felices de ver a Santa otra vez e intentaban liberarse. -"Tengo que conseguir a mejores miembros"

-"Que planeas hacer?!" grito Ash. -"Para que capturaste a Santa?"

Giovanni acaricio su barba falsa. -"No es obvio? Planeo reemplazar a Santa para así poder llevar mi propaganda del Equipo Rocket a cada niño del mundo, los mocosos harían lo que este gordo les dijera, y si les dice que se unan al Equipo Rocket, solo sera cuestión de días para que domine Kanto, después el Área Limítrofe y después el MUNDO ENTERO!"

-"Estas loco! grito Gary.

Giovanni sonrió. -"Tal vez, pero quien me va a detener?"

Sacando tres Rocketbolas de su bolsillo, Giovanni dejo salir a Regice, Regirock y Registeel. Los tres Golems formaron una barrera entre el Líder y el grupo de Ash. -"Que harán ahora? Sean inteligentes y vayanse de mi vista!"

-"Oye! Solo tenias a Regice!" reclamo Ash.

-"No, también capture a los demás, que no pones atención a tu propia historia?" pregunto Giovanni.

-"No mucho, estoy algo ocupado besando a Latias" admitió Ash, provocando que la dragona se sonrojara como un tomate.

-"Como sea... No permitiré que corrompas la Navidad!" Santa igual saco de su bolsillo una Pokebola adornada con copos de nieve y la lanzo al aire. -"Vamos Kyurem!"

El Dragón de hielo apareció frente a Santa y rugió, encabronado con Giovanni por secuestrar a su compadre. -"TE VOY A CONGELAR HASTA POR DONDE NO BRILLA EL SOL!"

Umbreon, Pikachu y Buneary se pusieron al lado de Kyurem, listos para pelear, Latias se les iba a unir pero Santa la detuvo. -"Espera Latias, usa esto"

Aprovechando que la dragona había cambiado a su forma Pokemon, Santa le puso en el cuello un collar con una extraña piedra en medio. -"Y esto que es?"

-"Es una Mega-Piedra!" dijo Gary al reconocer el artefacto.

Santa asintió y le dio a Ash un brazalete con la misma piedra pero mas pequeña. -"Esto les era útil"

Ash y Latias se miraron entre si para después sonreír, la dragona se puso junto a sus compañeros Pokemon y se preparo a pelear.

-"Ya era hora de una pelea real! Mi unica pelea ha sido desde Amor en el Caos y me fue mal" se quejó Latias.

Oh, callate...

Ash sonrió mientras tocaba la piedra con su mano. -"Latias! Digi-Evoluciona!"

-"No Ash, es 'Mega-Evoluciona'" corrigió Santa.

-"Ah, que no es lo mismo?" pregunto Ash, pero al ver las miradas de ಠ_ಠ de todos (incluso de Giovanni) el muchacho suspiro. -"Esta bien, ya! Lo diré bien, y yo que solo quería hacer un chiste... Latias, Mega-Evoluciona!"

Esta vez si funciono, un rayo de energía salio de la Mega-Piedra de Latias y se unió al que salia del brazalete de Ash, después una luz envolvió a Latias y cuando termino, la dragona ahora era mas grande, de color morado y sus alas parecían aun mas como alas de avión.

-"Wow! Mirate Latias! Como se sintió evolucionar?" pregunto Buneary.

-"Dolió, y mucho" respondió Latias. -"Pero a parte de eso me siento genial!"

-"Ya terminaron?" pregunto Giovanni, impaciente.

-"Que? Oh, si, si. Ya estamos listos" dijo Santa.

Giovanni sonrió. -"Muy bien, entonces... Sientan un mundo de dolor! Regice, Rayo Hielo! Regirock, Poder Pasado! Registeel, Cabeza de Hierro!"

-"Ya veremos, niño malo. Kyurem, usa Ventisca!" ordeno Santa.

-"Latias, usa Pulso Dragón! Pikachu, Impactrueno! Buneary, usa Rayo Hielo!" siguió Ash.

-"Umbreon, usa Bola Sombra!" termino Gary.

Los ataques fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo, la gran cantidad de energía hizo temblar el lugar y una de las batallas mas épicas de la historia de la navidad se desato.

Pero saben que? Me voy a saltar esa parte. Después de todo ya saben quien va a ganar...

* * *

><p>-"Entonces tu y tu amigo se harán cargo de el?" pregunto Santa.<p>

El mamífero semiacuático agente solo asintió mientras asentía. -"Grrrrr!"

-"Entonces con eso me conformo, hasta el próximo año amiguito!" dijo Santa.

Perry tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de Giovanni y con la ayuda del Jefe Maestro lo llevaron a un Pelican, la nave de la UNSC encendió su motores y se fue mientras que la canción de Perry sonaba en el fondo.

-"Que bueno que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad" dijo Gary.

-"Lo se, y que batalla tuvimos! Debe ser la mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida!" dijo Ash.

-"No creo que vaya a haber otra igual" siguió Pikachu.

-"Que suerte quien haya podido leerla" dijo Latias mientras jugaba con su Mega-Piedra.

Por el agujero que había dejado un misil que había disparado Perry entro Rodolfo, quien ya se había curado de su herida y se unió a sus hermanos en el trineo.

-"Ah, niños, en verdad les agradesco su ayuda" dijo Santa. -"De no ser por ustedes la Navidad hubiera sido una catástrofe"

-"No fue nada Santa" dijo Ash. -"Nos alegra haber ayudado"

-"Y que vas a hacer ahora?" pregunto Gary. -"Tu trineo esta destruido"

-"Cierto, pero puedo usar este" Santa tomo asiento en el trineo de Giovanni, encendió el estéreo y se puso unos lentes de sol negros. -"Me voy mocosos, feliz Navidad, prospero Año Nuevo, Jo Jo Jo y todas esas cosas"

-"Adiós Santa!" se despidieron todos.

-"Adiós! Y ahora sin mas retrasos... Allons-y mis queridos amigos" dijo Santa al mismo tiempo que salía volando por los cielos, no sin antes dejar caer los regalos de cada uno de los presentes, todos los atraparon a tiempo, excepto Latias, quien el suyo le cayó en la cabeza y quedo inconsciente.

Todos le decían adiós a Santa Claus mientras que el viejo daba unas vueltas en el aire para después desaparecer en la misma estrella por la que viaja Peter Pan.

FIN?


End file.
